The present invention relates to a method of producing bare stranded wires, particularly stranded cables of mild steel, and an apparatus for the same.
Recognized stranded cables are generally classified into concentric lay cables, aggregate cables and composite cables which are commonly produced by successive steps of drawing, annealing and twisting. In the drawing step, a roughened wire of a relatively large diameter is drawn to prepare a wire of a smaller diameter. The twisting step on the other hand consists in twisting a plurality of such wires together around a core wire by a twister die; six wires may be twined around a single core wire to form a concentric cable, for example, which is the simplest of all the known types of stranded cables. The twisting step may be performed before or after the annealing step as the case may be.
Thus, the conventional stranded cable production line is made up of the following three independent steps: